Just for Tonight
by Lady Blackhat
Summary: Takes place during the anime episode, Live Through. Meryl x Vash. Adult situations and language.


_Author's note: This was originally written back in the early 2000's during the height of the anime craze in America. Trigun and other series were enjoying an unprecedented run on American television while stores such as Suncoast were flourishing in the direct to market anime import trade with subtitled and dubbed anime series that were both cut and uncut. This story is based solely off of the anime series and has little resemblance to the manga. Rated M for adult situations_

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but wish I did. I'm not making any

money from this, so suing me won't do you any good.

Why was Meryl late for work that morning in the "Live Through" episode of Trigun? Here's my version of what happened between her and Vash that night on the bluff overlooking the town.

Adult Situations and Language

Just For Tonight

Awareness slowly returned and with it a feeling of complete satisfaction. Sunlight is streaming in the window of my room in this small house. As I roll over to escape the glare of the morning light, I notice the slight ache that accompanies my movements. With the morning, the memories of my actions last night come to face the full light of day. I sat up quickly in bed as the full impact of what I had done bolted through me…I slept with Vash the Stampede.

I groaned and fell back on the pillows, covering my face with my arms. What in the world possessed me to do such a thing? "You know why…" my inner voice whispers softly in my mind. I guess I do…I really love Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, the gunslinger worth $$60,000,000,000.00 dead or alive. I say the words aloud, but very softly, for the first time; "I love Vash the Stampede." I lower my arms from my face. The world hasn't ended, the ceiling didn't crash down on my head, and armed thugs haven't begun another shoot-out… Maybe, we can

stay in this town for awhile, maybe we can have a life together, maybe…. I guess I am getting ahead of myself though. I haven't outright told Vash how I feel about him. He sure hasn't admitted having any feelings for me. I frown as I wonder how to go about telling him I love him.

Sounds of movement from the next room shift my focus for the moment. It's Vash…rising from his bed, dressing carefully in his loose fitting clothes…I feel the blood rise in my face as I remember peeling those same clothes away from his body last night. Even with the array of scars, he is absolutely magnificent. I allow myself to snuggle deeper under the blankets, close my eyes, and

begin to recall every small detail of last night…

In spite of the blistering heat of the day, the night really was cool and pleasant. Sitting here, on this high bluff overlooking the town, I was trying to come to terms with exactly what I felt for this mysterious being beside me…Vash the Stampede. Clown, saint, gunslinger…I've seen him wear all of those titles. Some call him a killer, but I haven't seen that side of him. Even when he killed

Legato, he was searching for another way. That haunts him most…even July and Augusta didn't seem to have this effect on him. I wish I could help him realize that there was no other way to save Milly and myself other than to kill Legato.

The night glowed softly around us. Illuminated by a million tiny stars and the soft gleam of the fifth moon, I was struck by the countenance of the man sitting next to me. He was as handsome as ever, but his eyes held a haunted troubled look that hurt me to see. "Oh Vash, I'd give anything to take away your pain." I thought.

His hair was longer and he needed a shave, but those were minor things really. It was a miracle he had survived that last shootout. His body was enough to make my mouth water even with the brutal scars that covered the majority of it. I could care for his physical wounds, but his troubled soul I could do nothing for. Just when I could use a priest, Mr. Wolfwood had to go and get himself

killed. Damn…Life was so unfair at times. So as his body healed these past few weeks, Milly and I tried to remain cheerful and upbeat, caring for him as best we knew how.

I feel so helpless at times when it comes to dealing with this man beside me. Sometimes I used to think the troubles, which accompanied him, were well deserved, but the current situation…well, let's say I felt responsible for it. That haunted look in his aqua eyes was slowly breaking my heart. How could I mend his troubled soul? How could I erase that lost look in his beautiful eyes?

How could I bring that ridiculous grin back to his face? I'm still searching for those answers.

I shivered in the rapidly cooling night air. I forgot how quickly it becomes chilly out here on the bluffs. Vash noticed my discomfort and eased his battered body closer to mine. "That better?" he asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." I replied all the while blushing a brilliant shade of crimson. My inner voice spoke in mocking tones to me…"what's wrong? You still want him don't you?" "Just shut up!" I hissed at my conscience. I felt his eyes on me and swiveled my head up to meet his gaze. Sure enough, he

was smiling that sad, sad smile down at me with those soulful eyes. "You know," he began. "You don't have to stay around me if you don't want to." "I'm not sure why you even want to be here…I'm nothing but trouble."

"I can't leave you. It wouldn't be right and besides Milly and I would be fired if we abandoned our assignment." I tried to make light of the situation by adding a nervous laughter. It's a rather annoying trait I use to cover up any uncertainty in situations that I'm not sure how to deal with.

"I see…so I'm just an assignment to you." The raw pain in his voice almost made me confess my love for him on the spot. He sounded so lost and alone. I hurt him again without intending to. Damn, I only seem to hurt him lately.

"Oh Vash," I softly whispered. "Can't you see that I lov…"

"Don't!" He answered sharply, grabbing my upper arms and whipping me around to face him. "Don't say it. Everyone and everything I care about dies. I can't lose anyone else. Don't say it please." His voice and eyes were so full of pain as he looked down at me. I leaned into his chest, laying my cheek against the warm flesh and bandages there, until with a heavy sigh, his grip on my arms relaxed. I put my arms around his waist and held him as tightly as I dared. He seemed taken by surprise at my bold actions. "Meryl…don't, please you can't… I don't want you to die too."

"Vash…I'm not going to die and nothing is going to happen to me." Just hold me for a little while. What can it hurt?" He never answered but responded by wrapping his arms around me tightly. I

shifted to a more comfortable position on his lap taking great care not to cause him any physical distress. So there we sat, two figures, molded together in the cool night air on the rocky bluff overlooking the town below.

After some time, he began to gently caress my back and shoulders. I wondered if he even realized the effect he was having on me? Those soft touches were causing me to become very aroused and aware of our intimate position. I slipped my hands inside his open shirt to run my fingers along the bandaged sides of his ribs and across the small of his back. After a few minutes of this gentle play, I ventured to look up into his face. He was watching me intently, smiling into my eyes. Some of the shadows were lifting from those wonderful eyes…maybe there was a way to ease part of the hurt he was feeling.

I stretched myself toward his mouth and claimed his lips in a soft kiss. His breath caught in his throat. His arms tightened around me further. I drew back and searched his eyes for a reaction. Sure enough, they glittered a darker shade of aqua. They were alive and burning with questions and passion. "You've gone this far…" my inner voice said to me, "You may never get this chance again."

I grinned up at him, clearly enjoying the reaction I was seeing on his face. I leaned forward again, this time to run my hungry lips and tongue over his throat. I heard his sharp intake of breath at the first touch of my tongue. I took this to be a good sign and continued to lick and suck my way slowly towards his mouth. I loved the taste of him…slightly salty and purely male. I could feel

myself growing hot and wet for him. I realized he was becoming very aroused by my actions. I could feel him harden as I sat on his lap nibbling at his neck. I reached my goal of his lips again

and traced their outline with my tongue. He responded by slanting his mouth over mine and delving his tongue into my mouth. I felt as though fire were running through my veins. What was it about this man that caused me to burn so at his touch? I tightened my hold on him and answered his demanding kisses with my own. I wanted him desperately, I wanted to feel him inside my body, and I wanted to feel myself cum around him as he poured himself into me.

I felt his hands trace the outline of my breasts, lightly running his fingers over my nipples, felt them grow harder at his touch. I gasped under his kisses. I was beginning to burn for more. I wanted to feel his hands on my bare skin. I wanted to feel his mouth on my breasts. I raised my hands from his waist and began to slide the open shirt from his shoulders. Just before it could fall away

from his body, he jerked his lips from mine. "Don't!" he harshly commanded. "I can't let you do this. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Vash, I'm a big girl and it wouldn't be fair if to me if we stopped… I don't think it would be fair to you either if we stopped now." I added while suggestively caressing the bulge in his pants. He grabbed my hand and held it to his face. "Meryl, I can't promise you a future. I don't know when I will have to leave. Knives must be stopped. I can't even promise I will come back alive. I won't cause you pain if anything happens to me."

Looking into his eyes, I told him it didn't matter about a future. I wanted him and if one night was all we ever shared then so be it. He looked at me for a few moments and then simply nodded. We understood each other… one night… if it was all we had then it would have to be enough.

He lowered his mouth to mine and began to kiss me deeply again. Raw lust shot through me as Vash unleashed his emotions. My pulse was pounding in my ears. I hungrily answered his kisses and allowed my hands to slide his shirt off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it completely as I ran my hands over the bare flesh of his upper body. He trailed kisses from my lips to my throat, nipping and sucking as he went. I leaned forward to taste him again, I had never had a man make me ache the way he could. I was hot and wet, but wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

I was suddenly overcome with the urge to taste all of him. Pushing him gently down on his back, I allowed myself to lap at his chest with short, quick strokes of my tongue. "Damn bandages…they're in my way." I thought as I kissed the exposed parts of him, ran my tongue over his heavily scarred chest, taking care not to stress the metal that held him together in places. His moans were encouraging me to continue my ministrations.

Vash reached up and tugged off my blouse and bra. I gasped as his fingers kneaded my breasts, his thumbs flicking my nipples into stiff peaks. He pulled me up to his mouth, his tongue, hot and wet on my breasts. I whispered his name as he continued to tease and torment my aching nipples. I pulled myself back from his mouth, eager to return to my exploration of his body. I trailed my lips

to his while I let my hands stroke his hard length through the material of his pants. I wanted to put him in my mouth and taste his very essence. I undid the button at the top of his pants as I kissed his flat stomach. I slowly licked my way around the waistline of the pants, eager for him to discard them. I edged my way backward down his legs, pulling the zipper open with my teeth. I reached up and tugged them down as he lifted his hips for me. With the boots and pants gone, he lay before me, scared brutally, but beautiful and perfect in my eyes. I let my eyes wander up his long frame until I was met with a steady aqua stare. "You're not gonna stop now are you?" he asked me.

I shook my head "no". I couldn't trust myself to speak. I slowly lowered my mouth to his hard length while keeping my eyes locked on his. At the first touch of my tongue on his tip, he gasped and clenched his hands into fists at his side. His eyes slid slowly closed in pleasure as I gently licked and caressed his balls. I became bold, small lick here, a gentle kiss there, and a slight

scrape of my teeth along his length before fully enclosing my mouth around him. I began to slide my tongue around him as my mouth worked him up and down. I heard his groans and felt his hands wrap themselves in my short hair. He swelled in my mouth and I could tell he was close. He tried to tug me away, but I was not going to be denied a taste of him. His hips were thrusting in time with my mouth and he was gasping for breath. With a hoarse cry, he came, filling my mouth with his jism. The taste was salty and slightly bitter, but this was Vash so, I swallowed quickly, not wanting to lose a drop of him. He shuddered and sighed before pulling me up to his mouth where he kissed me long and hard. "I want to taste you the same way."

He began pulling at my skirt and leggings. I helped him as I was eager to be skin to skin with him. I wanted to feel him inside me, I didn't want to wait. I sat up quickly, grasped his length with one hand and impaled myself on him. I gasped as he slid fully into me. He filled me completely. I met his questioning gaze and told him I couldn't wait any longer, that I needed to feel him inside

me. He nodded and put his hands on my hips, helping me establish a rhythm. I rocked forward on his length slowly, feeling him slide partially out of me, and then back, feeling him completely inside me again. I continued the action as I ran my hands over his chest and reached behind me to caress his balls. His fingers were digging into my hips urging me to move faster.

Sweat was rolling down my body with my efforts to pleasure him. I was becoming breathless, wanting to cum, wanting to feel him cum inside me. I think my mind registered the tiny pebbles digging into my knees, but it didn't matter. He raised his upper body to a half-sitting position. As I began to move faster on him, he buried his face in my breasts and began to bite and suck my nipples. I clasped his head to my chest and cried out as I felt myself tighten and spasm

around him. Shock waves of pleasure raced through my body. He pushed me back, never breaking our connection. He was moving between my thighs, sliding in and out of me slowly while kissing my lips and my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to work my body, building up the ache in me again until I was begging him not to stop, to fuck me harder, to make me

cum. I grabbed his ass in an attempt to pull him closer and deeper inside me. He responded by putting his hands under me and began to pound himself into me brutally.

Once again, I felt the tension build up in my body until I reached the breaking point. I screamed his name in the darkness as my orgasm hit me full force. I could feel him deep in me, thrusting as my inner muscles gripped him in pleasure. He suddenly stiffened, his head thrown back in pleasure as he came deep inside my body. I could feel him pouring into me and it was better than I had ever imagined. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

We lay locked together in the darkness for a few minutes, waiting for our racing hearts to slow, our harsh breathing to return to normal. Vash and I looked into each other's eyes and smiled. He pulled his now limp member from my body and stood slowly. He looked down at me for a few moments, as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he simply offered me his hand to help me to my feet.

We took our time dressing and walked slowly back to town, his arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist. As we reached the front door, he stopped and turned to look at me. "Meryl… I… I… Thank you, Meryl." He swiftly kissed my cheek and disappeared inside. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek where he'd kissed me. I could only smile in the darkness and whisper softly, "You're welcome, Vash the Stampede…."

I touched my cheek again as if it would help me retain the exact feel of his lips on my skin this morning. I was flushed with the memory of last night. "I can't do this, How will I face him?" I kept thinking of ways to tell him exactly how I felt until I realized the time. I was late for work!

"Oh well, " I thought while throwing on some clothes and racing out the door. It really didn't matter. It was going to be a beautiful day and I had all afternoon to figure out how I was going to tell Vash my true feeling for him. Life suddenly seemed brighter than it had in many weeks and I laughed as I hurried down the street. "Yes indeed," I thought again. "Finally, everything is going to be all right."

I personally like my WxM fics more, but let me know what you think. Many thanks

for reading these creations of my overly smutty mind.

Love & Peace

Lady Blackhat (^_~)


End file.
